Ash & Serena: Special - The Wedding
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: 1 more left


Hey readers and/or followers hows it going? I hope you found the hint about the upcoming special the next one will be their honeymoon the the sceret one. This one follow my fanfiction called "The Proposal." I'm really sorry to thoses who love my stories but the series is ending soon. BTW I just got my first girlfriend so if any of you know how I can be romantic, I would apprecite if you can tell me how to in a comment/review. I use a random name for Serena's last name.

Ash has proposed to Serena &amp; she accepted. They've been planning their wedding for about a month.

"So Serena since we've gotten everything else ready, when should we actually have our wedding?" Ash asked.

"How about next week?" suggested Serena.

"Sure honey."

For the following week they got everything ready for their wedding. It is now the night before their wedding. Ash &amp; Serena are cuddling on their couch while watching TV. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know. Will you please go check?"

"Sure."

When Ash open the door, Clemont &amp; Brock were there.

"Hey guys. Long-time-no-see. What are you guys doing here?" said Ash.

"We're here to give you a bachelor's party!" said Brock.

"Thanks guys but I want to spend some time with Serena."

"Oh go ahead, it's fine," said Serena.

"Are you sure Serena?"

"Yes I'm sure. You go have fun."

"Well alright, if you say so."

"Come on dude, lets go."

After they left, Serena sat on the couch watching TV. After about 5 minutes someone else knocked on the door.

"Now who's here?" Serena said to herself annoyed.

When she opened the door Shauna &amp; Bonnie were there.

"Hey fellas let me guess, bachelorett's party?"

"Yep," said Shauna.

"Well where are we going?"

"Where ever the night takes us!"

" 'Kay, let's go."

As Shauna, Bonnie, &amp; Serena left the apartment, Ash, Clemont, &amp; Brock were driving up to a bar.

"By the way," said Ash, "how did you two meet up?"

"Oh we met up about a week ago we were both comming to see you. We both surprisingly showed up at your door at the same time but you weren't home," said Brock.

"Oh, okay."

"We're here."

"Where are we?"

"The best bar in Luminous City."

"Sorry but, I don't drink."

"Oh come on Ash."

"I'm serious I don't drink &amp; nothing you say will make me even take a sip."

"Well fine. What do you want to do Ash?"

"I don't really want to do anything except be with Serena. I love her much more than you could ever think of."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Ash but Bonnie &amp; Shauna took Serena out for a bachelorett's party," said Clemont.

"Crap, well can we just go back to the apartment? We can play cards or something."

"Whatever," Brock said annoyed.

After they got back to the apartment, Ash went to the cupboard &amp; pulled out a pack of cards. He sat down on the couch &amp; started shuffling the cards. Brock then pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Hey! Don't smoke those inside. Go outside on the patio."

"When did you get so boring &amp; demanding?"

"Alot can change in over 10 years."

"Whatever, I'm outta here!"

"Bye."

After Brock left, Ash continued to shuffle the cards.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Lets play Go-fish, its the only card game I know how to play," said Clemont.

Meanwhile...

"So Serena, what do you wanna do?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, I don't really know," said Serena.

"How about we go to a bar?"

"Sorry but I don't drink. It's one of the things Ash &amp; I have in common."

"Okay, but do you wanna do?"

"I kinda just wanna be with Ash but his friends took him out for a bachlor's party, so yea."

"How about we just go back to your apartment &amp; watch a movie?"

"Sure that sounds fine."

When they got back to the apartment, Serena was going to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. She opened the door to see Ash &amp; Clemont playing Go-Fish on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here Ash?"

"Well Brock tried to take us to a bar but he got annoyed when I told I don't drink &amp; then he brought us back. When we got back he tried to smoke a cigarette but I told him don't. Then he got mad &amp; left. We've been playing Go-Fish since."

"Well I'm glad you're here. I actually didn't want a bachlorett's party, I just wanted to be with you."

"Same with me. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Can we watch a movie."

"Sure."

"Hey Clemont do you mind if we finish this game another time?"

"Not at all."

After that Ash started popping some popcorn while Serena found a movie. Ash popped 2 bags so there would be enough for everybody. While they were watching the movie, Ash, Serena, &amp; Bonnie shared one bag while Clemont &amp; Shauna shared the other. While they were eating popcorn, Clemont &amp; Shauna both put their hands in the bowl at the same time (I'm not making a series about them but idc if anybody else does).

At the wedding...

As Ash sat nervously in his chair waiting for guests to arrive, he couldn't stop thinking about how akward it would be to see everyone he traveled with, especially the girls he traveled with. The first person to arrive was Dawn.

"Uh...Hey...Dawn. H-hows it been?" Ash asked as he nervously rubbed his finger under his nose.

"Good. How about you?" answered Dawn.

"Good. Uhhh, Dawn...I saw that thing on TV about me &amp; I heard what u said."

"Oh, you did..." said Dawn as she began to blush.

"I just want you to know that if you would've told me when we were in the Sinnoh, it might've been you I'm marrying."

"Wow you liked me that much? (sighs) I feel like an idiot."

"We're still friends right?"

"Yeah," Dawn said before she hugged him.

Alot more guests arrived along with alot more awkward reunions. After all the guests arrived, Serena ran out into the parking lot without a dress on.

"Serena! Where is you dress?!"

"I don't know! I looked everywhere! I must've left it at the apartment!"

"We won't make it back in time if we go. Its a 30 minute drive &amp; the wedding starts in 5 minutes!"

"What do we do?!"

Ash looked around for a solution. There wasn't anything they could do.

"Well it looks like I've ruined our wedding," Serena said as she started to tear up.

"Don't worry. I'll think of somethi.. I got it!"

"What sweety?"

"We could just have a casual wedding! My clothes are in the car!"

"That might actually work. Your so smart."

Ash then ran to the car &amp; grabbed his clothes. He then ran into the bathroom to change. When Ash came out, he was wearing his red cap, his blue jacket, his green backpack, his pants, &amp; a bowtie.

"Whats with the bowtie sweety?"

"I just wanted to keep it on."

"Oh okay."

When they're actually getting married.

"Do you, Ash Ketchum, vow to keep Serena through good time &amp; bad, through prosperity &amp; debt, through wealth &amp; misfortune."

"I do."

"And do you, Serena Kingston, vow to keep Ash through good time &amp; bad, through prosperity &amp; debt, through wealth &amp; misfortune."

"I do"

"I now pronoun you husband &amp; wife. You may now seal your love with a kiss."

When they kissed there was a huge uproar of apluad, &amp; also May &amp; Misty crying.

Thats all for this time, it took me my entire "Spring Break" to write this so I hope you enjoyed. Please follow me if you're new to my channel. There will be at least 2 more stories so be on the look out.


End file.
